


Want to go on a date with me?

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: Alix and Kim go on a date
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Want to go on a date with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAP360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAP360/gifts).



> Also, thank you so much [Julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC) for beta reading my fanfiction.

“Want to go on a date with me?”

Alix fell on the ground at hearing those words from her competitive friend. She had been into him for a while, and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Being asked out by your crush really is a big deal. Like how Marinette had been struggling to contain her emotions when Adrien asked her to the movies.

She got up, took a deep breath, and answered:

“Yes, of course, why not? When and where more exactly?”

“What about on Saturday at 9 am at Louvre?” Kim rubbed the back of his neck. He had wanted to ask this for a long time until he actually managed to find the courage.

“Sounds good, see you then. Bye!”

The girl ran as fast as she could away from her crush, her cheeks dusting in pink. When she got into a place where she thought it was all right, she started squeaking with excitement. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey Alix, you look…” said the boy looking at his date, who, for the first time, was wearing a dress, “different. Very beautiful, but different”

She blushed at the remark. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t look too bad yourself. Now, shall we go?” 

Kim gave Alix an arm for her to hold. Without hesitation, she took it and the two lovebirds started wandering around the museum. None of them said a single word, but it wasn’t awkward. The silence felt very comfortable, but it was a date, after all, one of them had to say something. 

The pink-haired girl decided to speak up. “Why did you ask me on a date instead of going out with someone else? A girl who is……. you know…. girlier?”

The boy stopped walking. He took Alix’s hands in his giant ones, turning around so the two of them could face each other. 

“Because I am not exactly into a girly girl. I chose you because you are the one I like. I don’t care if you’re girly or not. You are the one who’s been pulling my heartstrings ever since we met.”

“Do you really mean it?” she asked, her curious blue eyes piercing the boy who couldn’t look away. 

“I do. You are amazing, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, got it?”

Alix let out a small chuckle which brought a wide smile to Kim’s face. He really loved seeing her happy and would’ve done anything to protect her cheerfulness. 

“Now let’s go to the park and eat some ice-cream, I know you want it.”

This time, she burst out laughing at her friend who could read her like an open book. 

“You know me too well Kim!”

* * *

  
  


“Bubblegum for her eyes, cheesecake for her hair. Here is your ice-cream; enjoy it, young people,” Andre said cheerfully, his gaze melting at the sight of the two teenagers. They were lucky, for they had spotted Andre’s cart next to the park and they couldn’t have wasted such a wonderful opportunity.

“I am really glad we caught Andre right here, Kim. Did you have a clue that his cart was going to stop here today?” Alix asked the boy who was taking a teaspoon filled with ice-cream to his mouth. 

“To be honest, I had no idea he was going to be here today, we just happened to run into him. But I really am glad that I can eat his ice-cream with you.”

Alix’s eyes softened and she gave him a wide smile that would make him remember the moment forever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It's a community with over 1000 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.


End file.
